


Don’t believe everything you hear at the gym

by majesticduxk



Series: All my beautiful bottom/sub/omega Bokuto fics: because he's worth it [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Come Marking, Communication, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mild Humiliation, Name-Calling, Pouty Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Boyfriends, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, all kinks are consensual, bokuto pov, buff bokuto, buying into top/bottom body standards, gym junkie Bokuto, instance of non consenual touching (not main pairing), slight dehumanisation, slut shaming talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Bokuto likes being strong, so he takes his time at the gym seriously.But gyms attract a certain type of person, and it’s not gym junkies! It’s the type of person that wants him to fuck them!Well, Bokuto is happily taken man, thank you very much, and he knows that his boyfriends are happy to fuck him until he’s a sloppy, happy mess… but can this many people be wrong? Maybe he’s being selfish, and he should mix it up a bit?Spoiler: he really doesn’t need to.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: All my beautiful bottom/sub/omega Bokuto fics: because he's worth it [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040814
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	Don’t believe everything you hear at the gym

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Like, one of my most fave tropes in the world is bottoms who think they are tops. This doesn’t quiiiiite meet that, but please expect oh so much in this vein from me because there is never enough and I want to read it all.
> 
> Okay! So, Mock does these ‘state of the fanfic’ things at the start of a lot of her work, so I am piggy backing, since uh… I let my WIPs molder. Not too long though! Does anyone remember when I went 4 years in between updates? We are so not in that territory yet. 
> 
> Here’s the deal. It’s just nicer starting new things. But then I never know how to end them, and so they just… well, I start more new things. There is a reason my WIP files is edging over 70 now. Yes, I am embarrassed, and yes, I don’t know how to stop. 
> 
> However! I am trying to plan a little better, and there have been a few really lovely and sweet and polite comments on THREE of my WIPs, and so, well, I will come through. So – Duck plans! 
> 
> 1) Part 2 of [Finding home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540634)  
> 2) The final chapter of [Back with the pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874174)  
> 3) The next chapter of [Too Many Tardies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582097)  
> 4) And I think [BokuAtsu ](https://twitter.com/BokuAtsuWeek)week is coming up (it is, it’s March 15-21), so I want to do at least one fic for that. 
> 
> So. There you have it. My next four fics. That should keep me busy through the rest of the month. But it’s a good reminder, that encouraging comments can really help a struggling author who just doesn’t have inspiration for the next thing.

It’s been a good workout. He upped his reps on the bench press and now he’s hot and sweaty, and his muscles are aching in the best of ways. Sweat towel draped over his shoulder, Bokuto heads towards the change rooms, but when he catches sight of his sweat-shiny biceps in the mirror, Bokuto can’t help but stop and strike a pose. Subtly he looks checks out his arms, and yep. Those are some good guns. He looks strong as fuck, and feeling ten times as fine. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” he charms himself, adding some finger guns and a wink. He doesn’t have time to appreciate it before he’s interrupted by a giggle behind him. Looking up, he sees the reflection of a tall, slender man hovering over his shoulder. He doesn’t know them, but they are smiling sweetly. Uncertainly, Bokuto smiles back. 

“Don’t you look strong,” the man murmurs and Bokuto’s smile drops. He’s one of _those_ types. Bokuto has been coming to the gym for a while, and he knows the ones that are there for the gym, and the ones that are there for other stuff. This guy is definitely there for _other stuff_.

Nodding stiffly, Bokuto drops his eyes, hoping that is enough to make him back off. 

It’s not. 

The man sidles up close, breath ghosting across Bokuto’s shoulder, before he moves in front of him. He’s too close, and Bokuto takes a step back, but then man is already holding out a hand. 

“Hi there, tall, strong, and handsome, I’m Fukuda, and I’d love to feel those hands all over me.” Fukuda’s eyes linger on his chest, and although he actually flinches, his pec pops instead. Fukuda’s smirk deepens. 

Bokuto knows what’s going on. He’s no stranger to being hit on - although if he’s being honest, he’s not entirely sure why it happens to him. Maybe it’s something to do with his pretty freaking awesome muscles and being at the gym? It’s like he’s pretty, like Akaashi, or sexy, like Kuroo. It makes _sense_ that they get on hit on all the time. 

When he explains this to Kuroo and Akaashi they just give him weird looks, and then coach him on what to do when the situation arises. 

Taking a moment to run through one of his Kaashi scenarios, Bokuto gives Fukuda his most charming yet distant smile and informs him that he very happily taken. Bokuto’s hope that it’s enough is dashed as Fukuda sighs and drops his eyes to Bokuto’s crotch. 

“Your friend must be very satisfied. You’re so big and strong all over. Just look at your chest and shoulders! Such nice, big muscles. And you fill out those pants…” Fukuda looks up at him. “I’m sure you know how to take care of a boy.” 

Feeling the smile freeze on his face, Bokuto tries to back away, but his arm is grabbed and squeezed. Giving him a wink, Fukuda bites his lip and starts feeling up his own chest. Bokuto is pretty sure it’s meant to be sexy, but it’s absolutely not, and all that happens is Bokuto wonders what exactly Fukuda is doing at the gym? He’s way too neat and clean to have worked out. And he looks like the type who only does cardio. 

Suddenly Bokuto wonders if he had it all wrong. If Fukuda is worried and wants some help in building himself up. Wavering, Bokuto wonders if he should offer to help with that? 

Luckily – or unluckily as the case may be – Fukuda starts talking again and all thoughts of being helpful flee Bokuto’s mind.

“I must say I’ve noticed you the last few weeks. You certainly stand out. I’ve noticed how… _hard_ you work out. I don’t think I’d ever get sick of looking at you pushing and pulling and… you know, if you’re interested, I’m more than happy to give you another sort of workout. You could hold me down and fuck me good, so if you ever get bored with that boyfriend of yours-“

“I won’t!” Bokuto yelps quickly. A few weeks? This guy’s been looking at him for weeks? He definitely isn’t at the gym to bulk up at all! “I love my boyfriends very much, so thank you and goodbye.”

It should be enough. It’s always worked before. But Fukuda is made of sterner stuff. He just presses into Bokuto, and cops a feel. “Are you sure? I’ve been feeling awfully… empty… and you? You look like you’re made to make a guy scream.” When Bokuto doesn’t react, he presses forward more strongly. “Feel free to call me-“

Eyes wide, Bokuto jumps backwards and makes his escape. He doesn’t even shower, he’s so intent on just getting the hell out of there. He somehow remembers to grab his bag before he flees. The jog home significantly faster than usual. 

It does help calm him though. Now that he’s away from the unwelcome touches he can’t ignore the words circling through his mind. He doesn’t really know why though. It’s not like anything Fukuda said was new. 

All of them take one look at Bokuto and can’t imagine him as anything as a top. Now, Bokuto is all for active fantasies, and people are free to think whatever they like (they are also free to not share them with him!). He even has a few of his own fantasies, ones that he’s building up to talking to Akaashi and Kuroo about. 

His fantasies are… well, they’re never about topping. He just doesn’t think about it! But he _is_ starting to wonder, is there something wrong with Kuroo and Akaashi? Are they giving up their own dreams for Bokuto? Are they really dreaming of Bokuto fucking them like there’s not tomorrow, but because they’re the best boyfriends in the world, they choose spoil Bokuto instead of themselves?

Bokuto has only ever dated Akaashi and Kuroo, so it’s not as if he has written a dating manual. Okay, so he can tell you all sorts of things about Kuroo and Akaashi – how when Akaashi is stressed but can’t go to bed because he has to finish editing, he likes honey in his tea. And Kuroo actually loves all the Ghibli movies, but his favorite is _The Cat Returns_ because he likes being romanced.

So, Bokuto likes to think he knows a lot about making Kuroo and Kaashi happy, but is he doing it wrong? Does having muscles really mean you have to be on top? Do amazing guns mean you should be doing the heavy lifting and fuck your boyfriend until he can’t remember his own name? These are all things Bokuto likes, but… is he being selfish? 

Chewing his lip, Bokuto really hopes this isn’t the case. He prides himself on loving Akaashi and Kuroo and giving them everything they want and need! - but can that many fake gym goers can be wrong? Does he need to consider the words of… a lot of strangers? Or does he have a caring relationship with his boyfriends where the other two communicate, so everything is just fine the way it is. 

Maybe he should forget it all and just try another gym.

~o~

“I’m home,” he announces quietly, and is relieved when no one responds. 

He still needs to think about it, not talk about it. But if Kuroo or Kaashi see him now, they’ll take one look at him and know something is wrong. 

Dropping his gym bag near the couch, he heads to their room and stands in front of the mirror. Turning around, he tries to see himself from every angle, and figure out what it is these other people see. And it’s nothing out of the ordinary. He’s strong and… he prods at his tummy. Okay so he’s a little soft in some places, but he’s still muscled as fuck. 

He can’t help but wiggle a little, and striking a pose, he watches his biceps bulge. He still feels a little bit down, but can’t help smiling. He could probably bench press a car if he tried! Fuck yeah! He’s a big, strong man, and maybe it’s time for this big, strong man to take care of his little boyfr-

“Ohhh, Kou. You are looking _delicious_. How is my big, strong, tasty man?” 

Bokuto jumps and Kuroo – bastard that is – laughs his terrible laugh, before nipping at his shoulder. 

“Not funny, Kuroo,” Bokuto pouts at Kuroo’s reflection, and he just grins at him. 

“Kinda was, Bo. But that’s a lovely sight to come home to.”

Bokuto jabs his elbow into his ribs. The dick just laughs more, before wrapping one arm around his waist, and the other around his chest. Chin catching on Bokuto’s shoulder, he meets Bokuto’s eyes in the mirror before he casually squeezes a nipple. Of _course_ Bokuto shivers and feels his cock starts to swell. He’s like Pavlov. Or Pavlov’s dog. Both of them? Or maybe the mice people experiment on. Poor mice… 

“Mice? What the fuck, Bo?”

“Conditioning,” he tells Kuroo seriously, before leaning back against Kuroo. He’s so solid and warm and safe. With half-lidded eyes, Bokuto watches as Kuroo’s hand opens to cup his pec, and behind him, he feels Kuroo’s cock is pressing against his ass and- 

Oh.

 _Oh_. 

Kuroo is turned on, and it’s because of Bokuto’s manliness. Well… Kuroo is a horndog, so he’s always turned on, but this time Bokuto is pretty sure it’s because Bokuto is the big strong one. Kuroo even used those exact words! 

Damn… were those gym people, right? Has he been selfishly hoarding Kuroo’s and Kaashi’s cocks, when really they were the ones crying out to be filled? Does Kuroo want to be pushed down, thrown around, and just feel Bokuto’s strength? Both Kuroo and Akaashi often comment on how strong he looks, how strong he is, and their words are accompanied by touching and teasing and squeezing and… Shit! Is it a code? Is it some kind of secret bottom code that he’s never cracked because he’s actually a top? 

And more to the point, has he just unlocked one of Kuroo’s secret desires? 

Deciding that yes, he definitely has, Bokuto knows he needs to take charge and make Kuroo’s day. Hell, possibly his month! Getting ready to rock Kuroo’s world, Bokuto puts his muscles to better use and he spins around and pushes Kuroo backwards, crowding against him until his knees hit the bed, and he goes down with a _thump_. There’s a soft grunt of surprise and Kuroo immediately goes to sit up, but Bokuto is there, caging him in, keeping him down.

It’s a very different feeling. Bokuto’s not often in this position, and swallowing, he takes the time to admire Kuroo, because damn does he looked good all splayed out on the bed. He’s long and lean and although he’s taller than Bokuto, he’s not as broad. Frowning, Bokuto stares at Kuroo’s belly where his shirt has rucked up. He has actual abs. Goes with all those long, lean lines. Tightening his belly, Bokuto feels a frown start to form. He’s a hell of a lot softer than Kuroo… 

But that’s fine. It’s not about abs any way. There’s a whole lot of other stuff that makes someone an excellent top. Bokuto tries to think about what he likes, eyes taking in Kuroo’s body until they rest on his face. And, oh dear... 

Kuroo’s not looking like he’s supposed to be looking. If it had been Bokuto down there, he’d already be whin – no, not _whining_ , politely asking to be touched, but Kuroo… Kuroo’s eyes are narrowed and sharp, and he’s not asking for anything. When he feels Bokuto’s eyes on him, the smile he gives is toothy and just as sharp as his look. 

“Feeling feisty, Bo? I know what to do with my feisty boy.”

He reaches up, ready to flip them, but Bokuto moves fast, pinning his wrists beside his head, pressing hard enough that Kuroo knows he’s trapped. Now when Kuroo does _that_ to Bokuto, he’s a fucking mess. He loves being overpowered and it feels so fucking good to have Kuroo, or Akaashi’s hands pressing against him. 

But Kuroo doesn’t look like he feels good. Instead, he looks thoughtful. 

“Wanna tell me what’s going on, Bo?”

Right. Well, no. _Wrong_. Very wrong! Kuroo is most definitely not a turned-on mess. Rocking gently, Bokuto presses against Kuroo’s pelvis and makes a face. Kuroo’s barely even turned on. Which means Bokuto has missed something. Is the bottom code more complicated than he thought? There must be something that’ll get Kuroo all flushed and excited. It’s Bokuto’s turn to narrow his eyes, and he looks over Kuroo’s body. It still looks very nice…

No. No. He needs to put Kuroo and his needs first. That means he should probably strip him, but how does he do that without letting go of Kuroo’s wrists? Because he can feel the way they flex beneath his hands. He’s not going to lie there and be a good– 

Kuroo soft voice interrupts mid-thought.

“Do you like being up there, babe?”

Ugh. That’s his sexy, bossy voice and it does _things_ to him. Gulping, Bokuto blushes and looks away, but then remembers he’s the brawny top and he’s got a job to do: get Kuroo absolutely wrecked. 

Channeling his inner Kuroo, Bokuto looks right back at him and raises an eyebrow. He even attempts to drawl sexily. “On top of you? Hell yeah, you look good underneath me, Tetsurou. What about you, babe? Like what _you_ see?”

Which is absolutely the wrong thing to say, because Kuroo takes it and runs. 

“Of course I do. Love seeing all of you. You strong arms. Your kissable lips. Your perky nipples. It’s a great view that gives me lots to play with. And I love playing with you, Bo. If you let go of my hands, I could do great things.”

Fuck. He’s always been good with his serpents’ tongue, and Bokuto is wide eyed as he asks, “L-like what, Tets?”

Kuroo grins, all shark like. “Wouldn’t you prefer a surprise?”

And yes, yes he would. And in that single moment of weakness, he lets go of Kuroo’s wrists, and _then_ remembers that actually he’s on top in every way possible today, and he’s the one who is going to be giving the surprises, thank you very much.

But it’s too late. Bokuto may be bigger, but Kuroo is still big enough and strong enough to manhandle Bokuto. It only takes a breath to have their positions flipped. Kuroo is sensible though, and only uses one hand to keep Bokuto’s wrists captured, leaving him one free to do whatever he wants with. 

Taking a mental note for next time, Bokuto’s brain short circuits as Kuroo lays beside him, draping a leg and half his body across his hip, Kuroo’s thigh rubbing against his cock (and the traitor is practically _straining_ to get at Kuroo). His other hand is on Bokuto’s chin, tipping his head back, and Kuroo’s kiss is hard and rough and steals Bokuto’s breath away. 

When Bokuto is the panting, turned-on mess, Kuroo pulls back, and smirks at him. 

“Love seeing you like this, babe. All hot for me. All soft and sweet and submissive, except for this-“ and he presses his thigh against Bokuto’s cock which jerks at the pressure. “That part’s feeling pretty hard. Now, normally I’d flip you over, and eat your ass out until you’re whining for me to fuck you nice and hard. But that’s for good boys. That’s not for sluts who don’t know their place. But don’t worry, babe. I’m very happy to put you right back where you belong.”

Bokuto opens his mouth to argue- 

“Owwww!”

-but is stopped by a pinch on his inner thigh. Of _course_ there are tears in his eyes. Kuroo isn’t being gentle, and going by his expression he’s in for quite the rough ride. Heat starts to pool in Bokuto’s belly, and already Bokuto can feel his face flush and his eyes start to glaze. He opens his mouth to plead, but another welcome voice interrupts him.

“What’s going on here, Kuroo-san?”

‘Kaashi was home! Bokuto goes to sit up, only to be pushed right back down again by Kuroo. His hand squeezes warningly around Bokuto’s wrists. 

“Stay,” he’s told firmly. Bokuto heeds the warning, but rolls his eyes. As if he wasn’t already. “Keiji, lovely to see you. You’re home early.”

“Mmmm,” Akaashi hums his agreement. “I wasn’t expecting to see you playing though.”

“Come here, babe,” Kuroo demands. Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him, then ambles over, and leans down for a kiss. It’s sweet and gentle, and Bokuto wants sweet kisses too.

“ _Keijiiiiiiiii _.”__

__Bokuto puts all the sweet demand he can into his whine, but when Kuroo ignores him, Akaashi does too. Instead, he turns interested eyes on Kuroo._ _

__“You didn’t answer my question though. Care to tell me what’s going on?”_ _

__“Someone,” and Kuroo squeezes his wrists again, “got all worked up at the gym, came home and felt very toppy. Imagine my surprise when this slut pushed me down and climbed on top of me.”_ _

__Akaashi spares him a glace then, before turning back to Kuroo. “He’s not looking very toppy.”_ _

__Kuroo’s eyes darken, and he smiles his _I’m about to devour you_ smile, and if Bokuto had been standing, he would have shaken in his socks. _ _

__“No. He doesn’t, does he?”_ _

__~o~_ _

__It’s happening again. Bokuto ends up in the middle of his amazing boyfriends. Their mouths and hands are all over him, and Bokuto doesn’t know when to pull back or push forward. Akaashi is worrying at his shoulder, sucking kiss marks along the top, and Kuroo is at his front, he has three fingers buried in Bokuto’s hole, and is marking Bokuto’s sensitive inner thighs, mouth switching between the most gentle of kisses and the harshest of nips._ _

__And the whole time Kuroo and Akaashi’s big, strong hands are holding him in place, stopping him from moving, pressing their marks into his skin. He shivers with delight. Somewhere, somehow in the middle of this, Akaashi holds him steady while Kuroo ties his hands together._ _

__“Just so you don’t any funny ideas,” Bokuto is casually informed_ _

__Having moved up his body, Kuroo takes the opportunity to place kiss marks all over Bokuto’s chest, and when his teeth grip Bokuto’s nipple and he _bites_ , Bokuto cries out. Not for long though. Akaashi is quick to grab his hair and pull his head back. As soon as he can his lips take Bokuto’s and he swallows up the noises. _ _

__“Thanks, babe.” Kuroo cheerfully tells Akaashi. “Such a loud and needy slut. Maybe he needs something else in his mouth?”_ _

__Akaashi considers then shakes his head. “I’m happy kissing him for now. I would like to fuck him after you though. Is he stretched enough?”_ _

__Scoffing, Kuroo pushes three fingers back into Bokuto. “This hole is always ready and open for cock. Afterall, he’s just a needy bottom whose dream is to be fucked and filled, isn’t that right, slut?”_ _

__Bokuto can’t hide his whole-body flush: the bright red spreading down his chest. He can’t hide his whimper. And he can’t hide the way his cock jerks either. Not with Kuroo firmly situated between his spread legs. It doesn’t stop him trying though. He attempts to push his legs together, to cover his shame, but Kuroo just adds another bite mark to the growing collection on his legs. Yelping softly, his noises are once was swallowed by Akaashi, who seems intent on tasting them all._ _

__It’s not long before he’s coming on Kuroo’s fingers, shaking and sobbing and begging, whether to stop or go one he’s not entirely sure._ _

__“We might have to gag him. He’s very loud tonight,” Akaashi informs Kuroo._ _

__“We could spit roast-“_ _

__“For crying out loud!” Akaashi sits up, the movement forcing Bokuto upright as well, although he is quickly pinned in place as Kuroo presses forward to kiss Akaashi over his shoulder. It’s rough and loud and Bokuto moans again – he wants to see, dammit! His boyfriends break the kiss, and stare at each other. Finally, Akaashi says, “Do you want his mouth, Tetsurou? I don’t mind if that’s what you want, but I’m looking forward to seeing this pretty slut writhing with my cock in his ass.”_ _

__Sighing, Kuroo sits back up on his calves._ _

__“No, no. I want to fuck him too. It’s just been ages since we-“_ _

__“Do I have two whining boys tonight?”_ _

__Bokuto whimpers (he definitely doesn’t whine!), and Kuroo pouts. With no warning, he grasps Bokuto’s knees, pushing them towards his chest until Kuroo can shuffle forward, and get his thighs under Bokuto’s ass. It means Bokuto’s body slithers down Akaashi’s, and instead of his head leaning against Akaashi’s chest it’s now in his lap. Akaashi’s very interested cock is just out of reach. Bokuto opens his mouth to ask something, anything, but before he can do more than tearfully utter _Akaashi!_ , Akaashi casually sticks two fingers in Bokuto’s mouth. _ _

__Bokuto chokes._ _

__“Well, Kuroo-san?”_ _

__Bokuto feels Kuroo’s intense gaze. And he feels exposed. His soft cock is now resting against his belly, and when Kuroo lifts his balls up, he knows he’s hole is gaping a little. Kuroo spent a long time stretching it out, after all. And then there were the bruises that covered Bokuto’s inner thighs, and up along his hips. Kuroo loves to bite and mark his lovers – sometimes Akaashi left the bed almost as marked up as Bokuto! - but he generally holds back._ _

__Not today though – today he was at full bite!_ _

__“Fine. I know you like sloppy seconds anyway. I’m going to flip him over, Keiji,” Kuroo tells Akaashi, who just nods and removes his fingers from Bokuto’s mouth._ _

__Getting his hands around Bokuto’s hips, Kuroo twists. Even though he was expecting it, Bokuto still cries out. It’s a little disorientating after all. He doesn’t have time to get used to it either. It’s takes less than a second before Kuroo urges him to lift his hips. Before he even finds his balance, Kuroo’s knees are in between his, pushing them so wide Bokuto isn’t sure won’t fall flat on his face._ _

__“Looking good, babe. Your ass is always so tempting.” Kuroo lays a heavy smack on his left ass cheek, and Bokuto feels his cock jerk. It’s a masochist, he decides sadly. He’s not a masochist but his dick sure likes the pain._ _

__Ah well. May as well give it what it’s wants. Bokuto’s pretty sure today is going to kill him, so at least he can leave this mortal plane well fucked. He’s going to do it on his terms though: stoic throughout._ _

__“You stay like this,” Kuroo orders, before slipping a finger back into Bokuto’s sensitive hole._ _

__Stoicism lasts all of two fingers. “Kaaaaashi! Please make him stop,” Bokuto is crying into Akaashi’s lap, and Akaashi just hums gently, stroking his hair._ _

__“Right now you’re being our good boy, our sweet boy. And that means doing what you’re told. Take what Tetsurou gives you, baby.”_ _

__Shaking his head, Bokuto burrows in between Akaashi’s thighs. Although he bumps against Akaashi’s painfully hard cock, he’s not trying to do anything, not to Akaashi, so he doesn’t get scolded for it. He’s hiding to escape Kuroo’s relentless fingers. His hole is already sensitive and Kuroo won’t stop teasing._ _

__It doesn’t work, and Akaashi is no help at all. He ignores Bokuto and complains at Kuroo. “I want to fuck him, Tetsurou. Can you please hurry.”_ _

__Huffing in reply, Kuroo jabbed his fingers in again, pushing against Bokuto’s prostate. With a cry, Bokuto comes again, his spent cock jerking and barely dribbling._ _

__“Tets, no, please…”_ _

__Ignoring him, Kuroo instead grabs Bokuto’s cheeks, spreading them wide._ _

__“Winking out me. Such a cute, slutty hole. How can I ignore such a lovely offer, babe?”_ _

__Bokuto wants to complain, to argue that he isn’t offering _anything_ , but then Kuroo’s cock is pressed up against Bokuto’ hole and he’s pushing, and he doesn’t stop until his heavy balls are pressed against the curve of his Bokuto’s ass. _ _

__“Damn, even with all the fucking you get, you still feel good, baby.”_ _

__“Too much,” Bokuto whimpers into Akaashi’s thigh, although part of him feels like it’s not enough._ _

__Akaashi seems to read his mind. Grabbing Bokuto’s hair, Akaashi pulls his head up, forcing eye contact. “Prepare yourself, beautiful slut, because you’ll take both of us before we’re done.”_ _

__Neither of his boyfriends give Bokuto any time to reply. Kuroo grabs his hips and slams home, while Akaashi bites at his throat. If Bokuto could feel anything other than overwhelmed, he’s sure it would be content._ _

__~o~_ _

__Exhausted and sore in the best of ways, Bokuto lies in between his lovers. God, he loves it here!_ _

__He’s curled up on his side, Kuroo’s chest plastered against his back, while Akaashi’s chest is pushed against his. Sighing happily, Bokuto willingly opened his mouth when Akaashi presses kisses – finally the soft and sweet ones he’d wanted so much! - against his mouth. It’s a beautiful counterpoint to Kuroo’s gentle hands tracing soft circles across his hip._ _

__He feels so freaking loved and satisfied right now. There’s probably nothing that can spoil this wonderful feeling._ _

__“You know, Bo-“_ _

__Ugh. Except that. _That_ is Kuroo’s serious voice._ _

__“-if you want to top all you have to do is ask.”_ _

__Unwilling to answer, Bokuto presses his face into Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi laughs at him, but pulls his head up. His face is gently and his eyes serious._ _

__“Listen to Tetsurou, please. You know that we will happily give you whatever you want, but you need to use your words.”_ _

__“Especially ‘cos it would be for _you_ , Bo. I’m perfectly happing fucking your sexy little-“_ _

__“Big guys should top.”_ _

__Silence meets his statement. Shifting uncomfortably, Bokuto wonders if he should say something else, when Akaashi speaks._ _

__“Excuse me? What makes you think that, Koutarou?”_ _

__“Another guy at the gym said he wants me to fuck them since I’m so big and strong and then I thought maybe I’m being greedy and you’re just doing what I want, which is so lovely! But I shouldn’t be greedy, so I decided to do the right thing and fuck, Kuroo, but then he didn’t seem to want it and I got confused and-“_ _

__He really has to keep saying stupid stuff, since Akaashi shuts him up with a kiss. Behind him, Kuroo snuggles in closer and bites lightly at the back of his neck._ _

__“Question. Have you ever known me to not ask for what I want?” Kuroo’s now asking the questions._ _

__It’s a good question though, and Bokuto takes the time to about it. Out of the three of them, Bokuto’s always been the shyest, even though for their first time it was a blushing and stuttering Bokuto who asked if he could bottom _this time_. Kuroo and Akaashi had exchanged an unreadable look and then pounced on him, and that had pretty much continued… _ _

__Kuroo and Akaashi were definitely more adventurous than Bokuto, and most of their sexpacades have been at one of their requests. So maybe they did ask for things, but it didn’t change that fact that-_ _

__“We’ve been together for six years and I’ve never topped. Maybe you don’t know what you’re missing! I’m probably a sex god!”_ _

__Twisting his neck, Bokuto watches Akaashi and Kuroo exchange a look over his head. He can’t read this look either, but Kuroo does nuzzle up to him._ _

__“Honestly, Bo, that’s not a big deal to me. Like I said, if you want to you can, but I much prefer to top, and when I don’t ‘Kaashi can generally get his dick up.”_ _

__That kinda pisses Bokuto off. “Of course he can! You’re hot as fuck, Tets!”_ _

__Kuroo laughs. “Glad you think so, babe. Never would have guessed by the way you can’t keep your hands off me. The point is, you not topping? It’s not an issue for me. I don’t know how you missed it, but I love fucking you. And the fact that your big and beefy? Icing on the fucking cake. I feel like the strongest man in the world when I hold you down and throw you around. I love your beefy arms, and your glorious ass, and-“_ _

__“And I’m the same, Koutarou.” Akaashi is quiet, but intense. Very Kaashi, Bokuto thinks fondly. “I’ve always felt confident in asking for what I want. I thought you liked what we do?”_ _

__“I dooooo,” he whines. “Like, when I was manhandling Tetsu, he wasn’t really into it-“_ _

__“Sorry, babe. Just made me want to push you down more.”_ _

__Bokuto pauses. “That’s actually hot, Tetsu, but don’t interrupt me.” He goes back to whining. “It’s just… they all assume. All of them.”_ _

__“Who assume? And who’s all?” Akaashi asks him slowly._ _

__“All those guys at the gym. I told you already,” and yeah he might be sounding a little snappy, but they aren’t listening! He already said this! “I think I might be a freak, because they all want me to, y’know, fuck them, and I’m not interested, so-“_ _

__“I should think not,” Akaashi interrupts frostily. “ _You_ are a happily taken man-“_ _

__“I know, Kaashi! I tell them that! And I told Fukuda today-“_ _

__“Who’s Fukuda?” Kuroo interrupts this time, his fingers tightening slightly on Bokuto’s waist._ _

__“The pushy guy I met at the gym.” Honestly, sometimes his smart boyfriends are so dumb._ _

__“Why do you know his name?”_ _

__How is that even relevant, Bokuto thinks testily, although he answers readily enough. “He introduced himself.”_ _

__“He did? And what else did he do.”_ _

__Akaashi’s voice is extremely polite, and that’s when Bokuto realizes it’s a trap. A trap that he walked straight. And hadn’t he just been thinking it was his boyfriends that were stupid?_ _

__“I _told_ him I was happily take, Keiji! I told him that.”_ _

__“And what did he say?” Kuroo breathes in his ear._ _

__“Does it matter?”_ _

__“Kinda does, Kou. You came home and tried to do something you didn’t want to do.”_ _

__“Oh.” Bokuto thinks about it for a moment, then tells Kuroo, “That’s not quite true. I always want to do things with you, Tets.”_ _

__Akaashi laughs into his chest, while Kuroo buries his own chuckles into the Bokuto’s neck. “Not what I meant, babe, but thanks. I’m gonna take a stab in the dark here, but based on the way you’re not answering the questions, and what happened when I got home, this Fukuda said some stuff and – did he touch you Bo?”_ _

__“Only a little bit,” Bokuto hastens to tell them. “I left really quickly. I didn’t even have a shower. Oh god… I didn’t even have a shower! I must stink-“_ _

__Bokuto starts to struggle out of their hold, but instead of letting him free, they both wrap their arms and legs more tightly around him. He’s a Bokuto burrito now._ _

__… a Borrito?_ _

__His giggles are interrupted as Kuroo takes an offensively loud sniff along his arm. “You sure do, Bo, but I shared a locker room with stinky teenagers for years, and it’s not like we didn’t make out after training.”_ _

__“But we’re adults now,” Bokuto whines. “I should smell better. I want to smell nice!”_ _

__Kuroo laughs at him, while Akaashi just sighs._ _

__“Kou,” Akaashi tells him, “we love you just the way you are. And right now, you smell like you are well fucked, which you are. So, let’s just relax tonight. I’ll get you in the shower as soon as we’ve finished cuddling, then we can order takeout and snuggle more on the couch. And tomorrow we’re finding you a new gym. And we can do more practicing how to turn people down quickly.”_ _

__That sounds like a good plan. He could do with a little more practice on turning people away. And he can’t help a little feeling of relief that’s filling his chest: being big doesn’t mean he had to top. It means he’s the perfect size to fit between Akaashi and Kuroo._ _

__And that’s just where he wants to be._ _

**Author's Note:**

> a/n I was totally going to call this Buff beefy bottom Bokuto


End file.
